


Little Girls and Their White Dresses

by j_gabrielle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Community: pacificrimkink, Daydreaming, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, mako has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme prompt; <a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=194910#t194910">Baby Mako spends all her time with Jaegar pilots, but most of them are a bit awkward with her. Herc goes out of his way to look after her and she decides she's going to marry him.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girls and Their White Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> My eyes are falling shut. I need sleep. Sorry about deviating from the prompt a little, OP.

When Sensei announces that the Herc and his son will be joining them for dinner, Mako has to try very hard to tamp down on her excitement at the prospect of seeing her favourite pilot —second only to Sensei, of course.

She can hear Sensei pottering about in the next room, and she ignores him in favour of the choice of dresses in front of her. Mako is partial to the one with blue roses, but the one with pale daisies calls to her as well.

Running her hands over the fabrics, she bites her bottom lip.

Chuck Hansen is stupid just like the other boys she has met. The last time they came over, he had brought her to play with some of the other children on base. What had happened was not his fault, but it had caused her to ruin her favourite shirt and she isn’t quite sure whether to forgive him.

Sighing, she abandons her conundrum for the time being. Throwing herself onto the bed face first, she screams her frustrations, turning her face to the side when the heat of her breath grows too much to bear. Mako catches a glimpse of the picture she keeps tacked to the wall by her bed; Sensei holding her up in his arms, Herc’s laughter frozen in time from beside them as he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

Blinking slowly, she smiles sleepily at a long forgotten memory of Herc taking her hand, smiling at her. One day Mako will marry Herc Hansen. And when that day comes, she will wear white just for him.

 

 

 


End file.
